Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to pharmaceutical compositions, and more particularly, to transdermal pharmaceutical bases including natural components for treating ear disorders in mammals.
Background Information
Chronic otitis involves inflammation and possibly infection in one or both ears. If left untreated, scar tissue forms and damages the structures of the ear that may result in deafness. Because inflammation often leads to an ear infection, otitis is a painful condition. A variety of ear medications and ear cleaners are available for application into the ears. Sometimes, oral medications (e.g., antibiotics and/or anti-inflammatories) are employed, which may have long term effects. Oral treatments for aforementioned skin conditions have limited clinical use because of the poor solubility and systemic side-effects, therefore, transdermal treatments have received increased attention. However, transdermal treatments possess a limited permeability. This limited permeability reduces the ability to reach the bloodstream and the target area, passing through the stratum corneum.
Chronic otitis in animals is recurrent or persistent inflammation of the ear. One or both ears may be affected. Inflammation of the ear often leads to secondary infection caused by yeast or bacterial overgrowth. This condition is painful and is most often caused by allergies to fleas, certain foods, or substances in the environment. Sometimes medical problems, such as thyroid disease, cause an animal to develop otitis. Certain breeds, such as long ear breeds, are more prone to ear infections.
FIG. 1 is a graphical representation illustrating a canine ear anatomy. In FIG. 1, canine ear anatomy 100 includes vertical canal 102, horizontal canal 104, and tympanic membrane 106. Canines have very unique ear anatomy and ear canals are difficult to treat because of its shape. Vertical canal 102 takes a short turn in order to end up in horizontal canal 104; and horizontal canal 104 ends up in tympanic membrane 106. The average volume of a dog's ear canal is generally filled with about 1.5 mL. Conventional otic preparations generally have a dosage of about 4 to 6 drops, or about 6 to 10 drops once or twice a day; therefore, since about 20 drops are needed to make one mL, dosages of 10 drops or less are not enough to fill the vertical canal 102 or the horizontal canal 104 of a dog. Consequently, there is a need for delivering the right amount of pharmaceutical compositions for treating ear disorders, particularly ear infections.